


8: Things you said While You Were Crying

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I don’t think I was meant to find you. I don’t think anyone was meant to find you. You must have thought that everyone had gone home for the evening and you’d be safe here to do what you had to. Unfortunately, I’m still here.

I’m sorry. 

Q Branch is completely silent, but in the dim light from across the room I can see your eyes are red rimmed and your face ruddy. I haven’t known you long, but I’ve seen enough to know this isn’t something you’re prone to do, lurking around computer labs, crying over those you’ve lost. Skyfall was hard on us all, but I don’t think anyone has even bothered checking in on you. 

Really truly I’m sorry. But I can’t say anything. We’ve come to an impasse, standing in the mostly dark, you leaning against one of the workbenches, head in your hands. 

You clear your throat and tug your cuffs anxiously. “I didn’t realize-” 

“Sorry, I’ll see myself-”

“No, please. You work here. I’m-”

“I’m sorry.”

We talk over each other in a rush. You give a defeated kind of laugh and suddenly I want to sit you down in my office and push cup after cup of tea into your hands. God, I’m turning into my mother. 

“Thank you, Q. I’ll see you Monday.” You give one last sniff and walk out the door without another glance.

I should have offered you tea. Something in me doesn’t want to see you alone.

  
  


**James**

 

Another successful mission. Then why do I feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world? I know why, but I’m having trouble understanding it. I’ve never had problems with it before, but suddenly, as my plane touches down, I can’t get to a shower fast enough. I can still smell her perfume and it makes my skin crawl. 

Shower, then straight to your flat. I need something to make me feel right again. 

I unlock your door and let myself in. The shower is running. Two birds with one stone, fantastic. I’ve got my shirt off and I’m almost into the bathroom when I hear it. 

I’m frozen outside the door, waiting, listening. There it is again, so quiet, it could be almost anything. But it’s not. You sniffle again and it sounds broken off by a sob. 

My chest feels tight. I know what happened and I hate it. I’m why you’re standing in the shower alone, crying and Jesus, I’m such an ass. 

This won’t stand. I march into your bathroom and crowd into your shower, pulling you against my chest. I didn’t give you any time to react or turn me away. I don’t think I could stand it if you pushed me out right now. 

“Q, I’m sorry. I’ll fix this. I won’t take those missions anymore.” I press a kiss into your sopping hair.

You won’t look at me. You’ve only pressed your face into the crook of my neck and you’ve gone perfectly still. 

“It’s alright, Double Oh Seven, I know it’s part of the job.”

We stand like that in the shower for what feels like ages. I’m so sorry, Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
